Drake Puncture
Drake Puncture is the 12-year-old son of Josh Puncture in Gamewizard's universe. He is Numbuh 3-Hole Puncher and Leader of KND Sector Q in the Nextgen Series. He attends James Woods Elementary with Dillon York and the Murphys. Nextgen Series Drake first appears in Viridi's Last Stand, participating in the War on Flora. In The Great Candied Adventure, he was shocked at hearing Cheren's news of the Apocalypse, but maintained a cool look upon hearing it. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Drake tries to save Maddy when Flint Vorselon's minions attempt to kidnap her, but he gets kidnapped as well. He is locked in a capsule on Starship Vorselon, until Maddy, Ratchet, and Clank save him. They fight their way through the ship and defeat Nefarious's Dao Dog, and when a bunch of drones surround them, Maddy senses Captain Qwark's presence as they jump out the airlock, landing in his ship. They fly to Peoples α to find a way to contact KND, and when Maddy enters the street race, Drake bets against her. Maddy wins the race, but Drake is afraid to complain to Human Resources (a mean, strong alien) about his bet. Drake speaks to Maddy about how open she is now, tolerating himself and all these aliens. When Zach Murphy responds to Ratchet's call, on his way to save them, the team goes to Electrodrome for a Courtney Gears concert, but they soon find out that said singer works for Dr. Nefarious. When the members of Team Gnik end up in a squabble, the friends escape on another ship, but have to leave Qwark behind as he doesn't show up. They land on Jellatonia and find Zach Murphy, turned into a Homestuck statue. On Clank's instruction, they locate the Peach Jelly to save him, but the toxic jelly puts them all to sleep. Klunk, disguised as Clank, has them brought to Nefarious's Star Train. They are rescued by Sectors V and W7, and Drake briefly attacks Specter when the latter catches them in telekinesis. They escape on the Mobius Dick space-whale, where Drake gets some sleep before it drops them on Peoples α again. They meet Professor Büe, who gives Zach onion juice to heal him of his statue state, but Drake is tasked with carrying his new 'BLEAH' form as Zach drools on him constantly. Zach is later healed by Jar Jar's milk, and with Aphelion fixed, he chooses to stay with Maddy on her journey to find the Disbanded. Dr. Nefarious finds them, forcing them to retreat to Planet Oltana. As they escape Nefarious's pursuing ship, Shade the Echidna leads them into a secret tunnel. Maddy remembers her as a Teen Ninja, and Shade explains her backstory as she leads them through the tunnel. Drake asks her if the Disbanded is on this planet, and Shade replies he is on Pokitaru. When they escape the tunnel, Dr. Nefarious chases them again, but the GKND come to the rescue. George King, who was with them, unveils his Octogan and destroys Nefarious's ship, but the uncontrollable power sends Maddy's group through time. Battles *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Drake, Maddy, and Ratchet vs. Dao Dog. *Siege of Star Train. **Drake vs. Specter. *Escape Through Oltana Valley. Appearance Drake wears a green T-shirt, khaki tan pants, black boots, and sunglasses. He has black hair, which is kinda spiky on top, and blue eyes. His right hand is a mechanical cyborg hand, which can become a grappler, toothbrush, etc.. Personality “Eh… abandoning a girl in need, I wouldn’t sleep well.” -Drake (src) Drake expresses a 'cool kid' personality, for that reason wearing sunshades all the time, and seems to think himself smooth with the ladies sometimes. He believes his cyborg hand to be cool as well and often shows it off. Like his father, he possesses strong loyalty to the KND. Abilities Drake's severed right hand is replaced with a mechanical, multi-purpose claw, taking after his father. He can launch a grappling hook to pierce a line of enemies and also pull himself to places. Stories He's Appeared *Viridi's Last Stand (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Drake is named after Drake Parker from Drake & Josh, just as his father's name was Josh. His 'cool' personality also mimics Drake Parker. *He is the oldest Sector Leader in the Nextgen Series except for Marcus, who is over 13. *His numbuh is derived from a basic 3-hole puncher. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector Q Members Category:Handicapped Characters